


Testing It

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Rough Sex, all my fics outside of the Days canon p much use Lea and Isa so yeee, also a sort of modern au, also this is sort of a random modern au that's legit for only this fic, but mostly spite driven porn, for sure, implied - Freeform, porn with a little plot, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Isa works hard each day at the high school he teaches at and Lea loves to do his best to help him unwind after work. This time he thought he'd try to up the cheesy romance for the love of his life.





	Testing It

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be bc 1) I just wanted to write some rougher-ish akusai and this totally didn't turn out exactly how I had thought so might have to right some more ooooooo and 2) I was filled with spite to make more akusai content :3c 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any errors! I gave it only one read through so feel free to let me know about any errors (ppllleeaaasseee)!

“Is this how you’re going to get me out of my pants?”

At Isa’s question, Lea glanced around to the candles placed strategically around the bedroom (so nothing caught on fire like last time) and to the rose petals thrown… well pretty much everywhere in the bedroom. Though, he supposed that Isa was directly referring to the half-naked Lea on the bed, but he’ll just think that he meant the rose petals. He did make a mess of them after all.

“That was the plan,” Lea responded with a half grin, crossing his arms behind his head as he shifted on the bed.

Isa stood in the doorway a moment longer before sighing and walking into the room to set his books and folders down on the desk. “Did the kids give you hell?” Lea asked, rolling over on his stomach as he watched his love remove his jacket. “No more so than usual,” came the curt reply as Isa went to open the window to the room. Yeah, okay, the roses were not the best idea. Lea should’ve expected that maybe Isa didn’t want to come home from a long day of teaching to their room smelling like an eighty-year-old woman’s perfume.  

Lea moved to sit up, watching as Isa fussed with the stick that held their apartment window open before getting up to try and scoop up some of the petals. “What are you doing?” Lea turned at the sharp tone, clearly confused as he held fistfuls of the petals to his chest so they wouldn’t fall to the floor. “Uhhhhh,” he started, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Isa who was staring at him with his own look of confusion. “Cleaning up?” It came out more of a question than a statement.

“I wasn’t complaining, Lea,” Isa turned from him to close their curtains a touch, but not completely to allow a bit of airflow before turning back to him. “A little strong and more than a little cliché, but I know—” Isa paused, shaking his head before giving Lea a small smile. Lea returned the smile before moving towards Isa. “Welcome home, Isa.” Lea said softly and with a hint of an embarrassed laugh. He leaned in to give him a quick kiss, which then turned into a kiss that made him drop the petals in his hands to wrap his arms around Isa. His hands needed to be free to find their way into Isa’s hair as he worked the band holding his hair up out so he could actually grab onto something.

Isa backed Lea up towards the bed, gently pushing him down as he knelt down on one knee on it to maintain the kiss. Once broken, and maybe a few more kisses after that, Lea lightly nudged Isa with his nose before murmuring, “So, how about those pants?” His question was met with a quiet laugh as they worked to undress Isa and finish getting Lea nude.

With the curtains blocking out most of the evening light, the candles came in handy to illuminate the hard body of the man so expertly holding Lea’s arms above his head while he slowly ground his hips down on him. “Isa—” Lea whined, flushed from the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. He bent one of his legs up in response to the overwhelming sensation, the side of his knee and thigh rubbing against Isa’s side as Isa laid kisses along Lea’s neck. “Yes, Lea?” Isa lightly bit Lea’s collarbone, causing him to jerk slightly. “Could we, ya know…” He wasn’t one to be shy, but whatever Isa was doing to his neck combined with his free hand exploring his torso, oh and his cock rubbing against his own, was shorting his brain out. “Could we…?” Isa pulled back to look at him and Lea bit his lip at his expression of sheer desire. Isa’s voice was husky as he repeated Lea’s question, lightly squeezing his hand around Lea’s wrists.

“Test the bed?”

It was something of a code between them, after one of the first nights in the apartment they broken a part of their rickety bed, when they wanted to get a bit rough with each other. Lea watched Isa, who was purposely being an ass and pretending to deliberate on the request when Lea could easily tell from the way Isa’s cock twitched at the question that he was interested, before slowly lolling his head to the side and relaxing. Isa leaned in to press soft kisses up his neck before letting go of his wrists to firmly grip Lea’s narrow waist. “Flip.” The gravel of Isa’s aroused voice never failed to get Lea beading with precum, which thank god it wasn’t a marathon because he wasn’t a long-lasting runner, so he hurried to roll himself over as Isa rubbed his hands down to his hips. Isa pulled him up and Lea settled himself with his ass up, legs spreading as Isa moved to lean over him.

Lea’s breath caught as Isa gripped the back of his neck. He glanced back at Isa, who lightly rubbed his thumb against his neck and gave him a ‘this okay?’ expression. Lea answered by nuzzling his face into the pillow while arching himself further. The grip on his neck tightened slightly and Lea wouldn’t be ashamed to admit goosebumps broke out over his body at the sound of the lube they had grabbed uncapping. It would’ve been smart of him to have prepped himself alongside their room while waiting for Isa to get home, but he had been too damn excited at the thought of surprising Isa with not burning their apartment complex down with the oh so romantic candles this time around that the thought had slipped his mind.

Isa’s fingers worked quick though, the discomfort of the initial penetration turning into absolute pleasure once Isa began to curl the three fingers he had knuckles deep in Lea. Opening the window might’ve been a poor idea for the sounds coming out Lea as Isa held him down were increasing in volume and were barely muffled by the pillow he was panting against. They’ll likely care when one of their neighbors makes an offhand comment tomorrow, but as Isa slid his cock into Lea they couldn’t be bothered to give a fuck beyond each other. There was a pause as they took a second to breathe before Isa pushed Lea down into the bed and began to thrust in earnest. Even though he had said that he had wanted to ‘test the bed’, the sound of creaking coming from the frame did worry Lea for a split second before Isa shifted slightly to fuck him further into the bed. Though, any and all worries about possibly breaking another bed slipped from Lea’s mind as Isa’s hand moved from his neck to grip his hair. There was a tug, gentler than he had expected from Isa in the heat of the moment, which warned Lea that Isa was moving and Lea was moving with him. Isa guided him by his hair in an upright position, his hand staying in his hair as Isa’s other arm slipped around Lea to pump his straining cock as Isa continued his thrusting.

The three points of stimulation, four if Lea were to count the way his neck lightly ached from the grip Isa had on it, proved to be too much at once. A few quick spurts of cum covered the area Lea had just been laying and the rest of his release covered Isa’s hand as the man continued to stroke him. Lea’s orgasm had swept through him as quick as a fire through dry brush and left him shaking as Isa began to overstimulate him. Thankfully for Lea, who was getting limp in Isa’s hand, Isa only needed a few more deep thrusts before his own release. The soft sigh of Lea’s name and the gentle way Isa ran his hand over Lea’s hair was absolutely divine after the rough way Isa had handled him, not that he was at all complaining. Hell, from how hard Isa had been thrusting him into the bed, he was sure there would be a neat Lea impression in their mattress. Isa pulled out of Lea and gently laid his lover down before slipping off the bed to take the condom off and attempt to clean himself. Lea, careful to not lay in the mess he made, lightly ran his fingers up and down his own chest as he absentmindedly stared at the dimly lit bathroom Isa was rustling around in.

He reached up to lightly grip his own throat, sighing Isa’s name before letting out a deeper sigh. He hadn’t thought that was something he was into but he supposed that you learn something new every day. He moved his hand from his throat to reach out to Isa when he came back into view only to have Isa use it to pull him up and off the bed. Lea grumbled as Isa stripped off the comforter before immediately laying back down. “Ass, I wanted you to come cuddle.” There was no bite in his remark as Isa laid down beside him and rested an arm over Lea, lightly running his fingers over his chest just as Lea had done. “I suppose I am the ass here, as yours is out of commission.” The earned Isa a pinch before they both laughed. Lea turned over to face him, immediately tucking his head in its rightful spot under Isa’s chin as he was pulled closer. “Did my attempts to romance you work?” Lea asked softly, still wondering if the candles or roses had even been necessary. “They did, they always do.” The reply was barely a murmur as Isa kissed the top of Lea’s head. “And,” Isa added, ghosting his fingers over the small of Lea’s back, “They were greatly appreciated. No one died and the roses will help the room not smell like sex. Good thinking.” Lea laughed against Isa’s throat before nuzzling closer to him.

“Hey Isa?”

“Yes, Lea?”

“Can you close the window, it’s getting cold as hell.”

“… Love you too.”

Lea smiled as Isa pulled away to go shut the window, fully intended to make sure Isa knew just how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted pwp but ended up tossing some plot in so here we are lol 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
